The Cabaret Killer/Yakuza 2
The Kamurocho Ripper is the 15th Kanto mission in Yakuza 2. __TOC__ Plot Outside Club Shine on Pink Street, two hostesses are talking about "Aunty Ripper," a ghost that apparently goes around killing Number 1 hostesses. The story is that she used to be a Number 1 hostess herself, until a jealous Number 2 hostess slashed her face with a knife. Unable to work as a hostess due to her large facial scar, she was driven to suicide. The second hostess is freaked out by the idea, but the first hostess, in the red coat, assures her that no-one will mistake her for being a number 1 hostess, so she has nothing to worry about. Kiryu and Haruka go to the alleyway just west of Ebisu Pawn on the north side, and see a hostess being threatened by a woman in a raincoat with a disguised face. Kiryu confronts her, and she runs off. The hostess reveals that she is called Yuki of Club Vidal and that the woman threatening her was "Aunty Ripper" herself. She thanks Kiryu and says she will find a way to repay him. She asks for his phone number, and he gives it to her. As Yuki talks to Kiryu, Haruka notices something on the ground next to her. Yuki's friend and fellow hostess Nao comes along and seems relieved to see that she is OK. Haruka is intrigued and urges Kiryu to take her to Club Vidal, saying that it smells like a mystery. Kiryu and Haruka go to Club Vidal (going directly north from the alleyway, it is located just to the east.) Outside, they see Nao once again. Kiryu asks her where Yuki is, but Nao says that she has left. She then explains that she thinks the person who threatened Yuki might have something to do with a customer of hers called Katsumi, who has apparently grown jealous after finding out she has a boyfriend. She tells Kiryu that the boyfriend works at Stardust, and he is called Hikaru. Kiryu muses that Yuya might know a thing or two about Hikaru. Noa then says that he and Yuki have been going through a rough patch and are thinking about breaking up, before excusing herself to go back to work. Haruka summarizes the case and the pair go to Stardust. In the club, Haruka appears to be sniffing for something. Kiryu asks Yuya for Hikaru and he calls him over. Haruka again starts sniffing when Hikaru comes over. Kiryu asks Hikaru about the arguments the couple were supposedly having, but he laughs it off, saying that it is a regular occurrence. He says that she tends to get overemotional and threatens to break up with him every time she is annoyed, but he is in love with her and planning to ask her to marry him. Outside Stardust, Kiryu gets a phone call from Yuki. She says that she has to go see someone, but that she will repay him after that. Kiryu asks if that person is Katsumi, and she asks how he knows. Kiryu asks where she is now, and she says that she is in front of Kotobuki Drugs. Outside the drug store, Kiryu overhears two men talking about a super-fine hostess who just walked down a nearby alley. Kiryu goes into the backlot behind Kotobuki Drugs and finds Yuki talking with a man. Kiryu thinks that the man is the serial killer, and confronts him. Haruka again sniffs this man. The man, Katsumi insists that he has done nothing wrong and was only meeting with Yuki to give her a present. Yuki then drops a bombshell: Katsumi is in fact Hikaru's father. Far from being jealous, Katsumi is delighted that Yuki is looking after his son. Yuki gets a phone call and goes off to answer it. Haruka tells Kiryu that she has figured out who the killer is. At this point, Yuki comes back and says that Noa is going to walk her to work. Shortly after walking off, the three of them hear Yuki screaming and rush over to find her being threatened by the raincoat-wearing woman with a knife. Haruka says "Noa, you have to stop!" Haruka then explains that she knew it was Noa because of the perfume she saw by Yuki after the first confrontation. Having smelled both Hikaru and Katsumi, she knows that neither of them matched the scent of the perfume, but Noa does. After taking off her disguise, Noa reveals that she wanted revenge on Yuki for beating her sales and then stealing her boyfriend. Noa says that she was going to slash Yuki's face. Katsumi says to take Noa to the police. Afterwards, Haruka says that she knew she had smelled a mystery. Kiryu says that he finds her intuition almost frightening. Haruka says she would like to grow up to be a private eye and Kiryu says that he is sure she would make a great detective. Tasks *Listen to the two women in coats outside Shine *Go to the narrow alleyway next to Ebisu Pawn *Confront the woman threatening a hostess *Talk to Noa outside Vidal *Enter Stardust *Take Yuki's call *Listen to the men outside Kotobuki Drugs *Go into the backlot and talk to Yuki and the man Gallery Y2thekamurochoripper1.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper2.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper3.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper4.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper5.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper6.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper7.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper8.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper9.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper10.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper11.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper12.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper13.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper14.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper15.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper16.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper17.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper18.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper19.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper20.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper21.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper22.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper23.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper24.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper24.5.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper25.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper26.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper27.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper28.jpg Y2thekamurochoripper29.jpg Navigation Category:Yakuza 2 Missions